doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Conclusion Yarn/1979 Anime
'The Conclusion Yarn ' is an episode from the 1979 series. Plot Nobita is hanging out with Jaiko and her Ganko playing make believe family. As he takes a nap and enjoys himself, Doraemon arrives and whispers to him that Shizuka called back home and is very angry. Nobita then remembers that he promised to meet up at her house to play, and he and Doraemon quickly rush there. This irritates Ganko and Jaiko with the latter swearing that she will make Nobita pay. At Minamoto residence entrance, Nobita apologizes to an irate Shizuka stating that he was busy with something and that's why he's late. Shizuka however, refuses to accept his excuse and shuts the door on him, stating she hates people who can't keep their promises. Back in the Nobi residence, Nobita is worried that his friendship with Shizuka might end and Doraemon replies that it's his fault for forgetting about his promise. Irate, Nobita asks Doraemon to help repair his and Shizuka's friendship and begs him to do something. In response, Doraemon brings out a red thread gadget: the Conclusion Yarn. He ties a knot on Nobita's hand and explains that by tying a knot on two people's hands they will get attracted to each other and their relationship will become permanently good. Nobita decides to use the gadget to patch things up with Shizuka and uses the Anywhere Door to go to her house since she won't let him in otherwise. Doraemon wishes him the best of luck and Nobita barges in. Unfortunately, he ends up walking in on Shizuka while she's taking a bath, causing her to scream. Doraemon advises to a crying Nobita that he shouldn't have been reckless and to try again outside. With a new resolve, Nobita heads out with the yarn and searches for Shizuka. On the way he bumps into Gian, who isn't happy that Nobita ditched Jaiko. After a brief chase, Nobita manages to escape from Gian and finds Shizuka walking. Using the yarn, he ties a knot to the manga that Shizuka is carrying and attempts to apologize to her for breaking his promise. However, Shizuka is still angry with him and tells him to get lost, causing Nobita to fall into despair. Back in the Nobi residence, as Doraemon explains to an upset Nobita that it takes some time for the yarn to take effect, Nobita starts moving as does Shizuka. She eventually meets up with Suneo and gives him the manga she borrowed from him. Suneo then starts to move automatically as a result of the yarn's effect and bumps into Gian who takes the manga from him to read. Nobita thinking that he's going to meet Shizuka ends up stumbling into Gian, who opened the manga and snapped the knot attached to it, thereby ending the yarn's effect. Nobita then realizes that the he tied the knot to the manga and therefore got attracted to that instead. Gian uses this opportunity to beat up Nobita for ditching Jaiko and leaves with the manga. Just then, Shizuka arrives and asks a bruised Nobita what happened. Nobita, thinking she's still angry with him, tells her to forget about him. However, Shizuka happily lends a handkerchief and helps him get back to his feet, much to his surprise. As they walk back home, Nobita asks Shizuka whether she forgives him and she says as long as he can keep his promises from hereon, she forgives him, much to his delight. The episode ends with Nobita and Shizuka happily walking into the sunset. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Jaiko Gouda *Ganko Suwa Gadgets used *The Conclusion Yarn *Anywhere Door Trivia *The Conclusion Yarn in this adaptation is red in comparison to the 2005 adaptation and the manga, as an ode to its namesake (Musubi). *The reason for Nobita and Shizuka's falling out differs in the manga and the 2005 adaptation, where Nobita gets into an argument with Shizuka. *The scene where Nobita walks in on Shizuka taking a bath was edited out in later airings of the episode in India. Category:Episodes in 1982